Bungaku Untukmu
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Itachi telah menyakiti perasaan Ino. Saat Itachi ingin minta maaf, Itachi memberikan bunga pada Ino. Apakah Ino mau memaafkan Itachi? Oneshot fic ItaIno. Warning : OOC, typo, abal, gaje, dll. Saya mohon untuk RnR...


**BUNGAKU UNTUKMU**

**Hai, hai, hai...**

**Shana balik lagi untuk update fic baru. Fic ini Shana persembahkan untuk soulmate Shana, Yamanaka Chika, yang selalu setia baca dan review fic Shana. Arigatou, Chika-chan~ Chika-chan kan suka pairing ItaIno, jadi Shana bikin deh, fic ItaIno (walaupun Shana ga rela Itachi sama siapapun) *digampar Chika*. Duh, ampun Chika-chan. Ya udah deh, daripada Shana makin GaJe aja, happy reading!**

**Summary : Itachi telah menyakiti perasaan Ino. Saat Itachi ingin minta maaf, Itachi memberikan bunga pada Ino. Apakah Ino mau memaafkan Itachi?**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, GaJe, ide pasaran, dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Kalaupun Naruto bukan milik saya, serahkan Itachi padaku! *nodong Masashi Kishimoto***

"**BUNGAKU UNTUKMU"**

Pagi itu, Itachi termenung. Sesekali dia terlihat menghela nafas. Pikirannya tampak dipenuhi oleh masalah. Diliriknya layar handphone miliknya yang menampilkan foto sebuah gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir ponytail. Senyumnya membuat Itachi makin galau. Diingatnya masalahnya kemarin dengan gadis yang bernama Ino itu. Itachi menghela nafas lelah lagi, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan memasukkan handphone-nya ke sakunya.

"Nii-san, ayo berangkat!" suara Sasuke, adik kesayangannya yang memanggil namanya, membuat Itachi bergegas sambil menyambar tasnya. Hari ini Senin, dan Itachi tidak boleh terlambat untuk kuliahnya. Sasuke masih SMA kelas 10, tetapi sekolah mereka masih satu komplek, jadi mereka selalu pergi ke sekolah bersama.

"Ayo, nii-san~" kata Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang rumah mereka.

"Iya, iya. Sabar dong Sasuke," kata Itachi, bergegas menyusul adiknya yang sudah berjalan pergi.

"Ayolah, aku tidak mau dimarahi Asuma-sensei!" keluh Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak mau terlambat!" balas Itachi.

Sambil berjalan, keduanya membicarakan hal-hal yang terjadi sepanjang minggu lalu. Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke mengungkit hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Hei, nii-san," panggil Sasuke. "Hn?" jawab Itachi. Sasuke bimbang sejenak, tetapi kemudian melanjutkan. "Akhir-akhir ini nii-san kelihatan depresi. Ada apa sih?" tanya Sasuke blak-blakan. Itachi cukup terkejut mendengarnya, karena Sasuke seakan tahu isi perasaannya.

"Apa karena Ino-chan?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Checkmate! Pertanyaan Sasuke kali ini benar-benar tepat memojokkan Itachi. Itachi memang menyembunyikan masalahnya dengan Ino.

"Ayo jawab, kenapa diam saja?" desak Sasuke.

Itachi menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pendek, "Memang."

Sasuke menatap kakaknya itu dengan simpati. Ino adalah temannya, dan Sasuke pula yang mencomblangkan Itachi dengan Ino. Itachi memang sudah menyukai Ino sejak lama, dan ternyata Ino juga menyukai Itachi. Sasuke yang mempertemukan mereka pertama kalinya, sehingga sekarang Itachi dan Ino sudah berpacaran sekitar 3 bulan. Makanya, melihat kakaknya yang selalu gelisah karena Ino, membuat Sasuke ingin mereka berstu kembali.

"Memangnya nii-san sudah melakukan apa pada Ino-chan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku..." sebelum Itachi sempat menceritakan masalahnya, mereka telah sampai ke depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Itachi pun berjalan menuju kampusnya, Konoha University, sedangkan Sasuke menuju ke sekolahnya, Konoha Senior High School. Bel berbunyi, dan Itachi mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke kelasnya.

**-SKIP TIME-**

TENG... TENG... Bel istirahat berbunyi. Itachi langsung menyambar kotak bentonya dan berjalan menuju atap sekolahnya. Di atap sudah ada beberapa cowok, teman sekelompok Itachi, kelompok Akatsuki. Isinya adalah 10 cowok unik dan 1 cewek cantik yang jenius. Ketuanya adalah Pain, mahasiswa fakultas Kedokteran. Pacarnya adalah satu-satunya anggota perempuan di Akatsuki, Konan, mahasiswa fakultas Seni yang suka origami. Lalu ada Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi yang merupakan mahasiwa fakultas Seni seperti Konan. Kakuzu di fakultas Keuangan, Hidan di fakultas Keagamaan, Orochimaru di fakultas Kedokteran, Zetsu di fakultas Bahasa dan Kesastraan, Kisame di fakultas Perikanan dan tentu saja Itachi di fakultas Kedokteran.

"Hey, Itachi, kau kenapa? Melamun terus dari tadi?" sapa Pain sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hhh, ini karena Ino," keluh Itachi sambil menghela nafas, lagi.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Ino-chan?" tanya Kisame.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Ino kemarin, jadi Ino marah dan tidak mau bicara padaku. Aku terlambat datang saat kencan kita, dan Ino langsung membentakku, jadi aku kesal dan balas membentaknya. Jadinya kita tidak bicara lagi. Sudah ketelepon dan ku-sms ratusan kali, tetap tidak diangkat atau dibalas," keluh Itachi sambil menatap langit, berharap menemukan jawaban untuk permasalahannya.

"Mungkin kau harus memberinya sesuatu, hm," usul Deidara yang diikuti anggukan setuju oleh anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Tapi aku harus memberi apa?" tanya Itachi frustasi.

"Bagaimana kalau coklat? Semua perempuan suka coklat," usul Sasori.

Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak, Ino-chan tidak suka coklat," katanya.

Semuanya terlihat berpikir lagi. Lalu Tobi berteriak keras, "AHA!" yang mengagetkan semuanya. "Ada apa sih, Tobi, mau promosi ya?" tanya Hidan yang kebetulan ada di samping Tobi, alhasil telinganya pengang sekarang kena sasaran teriakan Tobi. "Bagaimana kalau Itachi-senpai membacakan puisi di depan Ino-chan? Kan romantis, Tobi juga mau dibacakan puisi, ufufu..." kata Tobi yang sukses membuat semuanya merinding.

Lagi-lagi Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak, Ino-chan pasti akan melempariku dengan panci atau membanjurku dengan air. Dia selalu berpikir itu norak dan hanya gombalan saja," keluh Itachi lagi.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau bunga?" usul Konan yang sukses membuat Itachi tersenyum.

"Iya, Konan! Ino-chan kan suka bunga, dan dia juga punya toko bunga, kalau aku memberinya bunga, dia pasti senang!" kata Itachi berbunga-bunga.

Semuanya lega karena masalah Itachi telah selesai, dan mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa. Itachi juga sudah seperti biasanya, bukan seperti 'remaja galau' lagi. Sekarang mereka tengah berbincang asyik tentang hal-hal terkini, dan meledek Pain dan Konan yang tertangkap basah sedang bermesraan di taman, berdua! Sedangkan mereka hanya tersenyum dan merona karena ketahuan, oleh Tobi lagi!

**-SKIP TIME-**

Itachi tengah menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya sendirian, karena Sasuke ada kegiatan ekskul di sekolahnya. Itachi menerawang ke arah langit luas, kebiruannya menenangkan Itachi. Teringat olehnya wajah Ino, pacarnya yang cantik itu. Hari-harinya terasa sangat sepi tanpa senyuman atau sapaan hangat Ino setiap pagi. "Aku merindukanmu, Ino-chan," lirih Itachi.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Sasuke, kenalkan aku pada temanmu itu dong," pinta Itachi.

"Hah, yang mana?" tanya Sasuke cuek.

"Itu, cewek yang rambutnya pirang itu, ehm... Ino-chan," kata Itachi, dan anehnya, dengan wajah blushing yang sukses membuat Sasuke cengo.

"Nii-san kok blushing gitu, sih?" tanya Sasuke mulai curiga.

"S-sebenarnya, aku... Aku menyukai Ino-chan," kata Itachi sangat pelan, tapi masih terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"HE~?" teriak Sasuke, sangat kaget mendengarnya.

Itachi langsung panik dan membekap mulut Sasuke karena sekarang semua orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan geli dan aneh. "Ssttt... Jangan keras-keras," bisik Itachi.

"Hmphh... Baik, tapi jangan main bekap saja dong, aku tidak bisa nafas, nih," keluh Sasuke sambil mengelus dadanya dan menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam.

"Ehem, Ino-chan, kenalkan, ini kakakku Itachi," kata Sasuke pada Ino. Sedangkan Ino yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura menoleh, tampak terkejut. "Ah, Sasuke-kun. Eh, iya. Ehmm... Hajimemashite, boku wa Ino desu," kata Ino sambil membungkukkan badan. "E-eh, mmm, hajimemashite, boku wa Itachi desu," kata Itachi juga sambil membungkukkan badan.

Sejenak, terjadi momen canggung di antara keduanya. Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan pergi, meninggalkan Itachi dan Ino berdua. Itachi dan Ino sebenarnya panik ditinggal Sasuke dan Sakura, tetapi keduanya mencoba tetap tenang. Sampai akhirnya, Itachi mengambil nafas dalam dan berkata nekad, "Ino-chan, aku meyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Ino.

Ino sangat terkejut mendengarnya, dan spontan wajahnya langsung merona merah. Itachi tampak memperhatikan wajah Ino, menanti jawaban gadis itu. Detik demi detik pun berlalu, akhirnya Ino tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku juga menyukai Itachi-kun, bahkan dari dulu. Aku mau jadi pacar Itachi-kun," katanya lembut. Senyuman lembut Ino meluluhkan hati Itachi, dan perlahan mereka mendekat. Keduanya berpelukan, saling mebagi kehangatan masing-masing. Cinta merekah di antara keduanya, dan itulah awal hubungan mereka.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Itachi tersenyum mengingat kenangan indah itu. Dia tidak menyangka, cara me'nembak'nya yang sangat singkat dan sederhana itu akan membawa gadis yang sejak dulu disukainya ke pelukannya. Saat sedang menyegarkan pikirannya itu, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat toko di seberang jalan. Langsung saja Itachi berjalan dengan bersemangat saat melihat tulisan yang terpasang di pintunya : _'Toko Bunga Yamanaka'_.

Klining... Bel kecil yang terpasang di pintunya berbunyi saat Itachi masuk. Aroma berbagai macam bunga memenuhi penciuman Itachi. "Selamat datang," terdengar suara seorang gadis menyambutnya, suara yang sangat dirindukan Itachi. Suara kekasihnya, Ino. Ino membeku melihat siapa yang baru datang ke tokonya. "Itachi..." katanya pelan. "Hai Ino!" sapa Itachi hangat. "Hmph, mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Ino ketus. Itachi tidak tahan didiamkan Ino terus, dan dia langsung mendekati Ino.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Ino lagi, masih ketus seperti tadi.

Itachi langsung mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga putih bersih yang cantik di dekatnya dan mengangkatnya. "Ino, sebagai permintaan maafku, terimalah bunga ini," kata Itachi keras.

Ino tertegun mendengarnya, dan langsung berkacak pinggang. "Kau kira aku sudah meninggal?" tanyanya.

"Hah?" kata Itachi yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Ino.

"Haah, Itachi-kun, itu bunga lili putih. Itu bunga yang diberikan untuk orang meninggal," jelas Ino.

"N-nani? G-gomen, Ino-chan, aku tidak tahu maksudnya, nama bunga ini saja aku tidak tahu. Aku memberikannya padamu, karena bunga ini cantik sepertimu. Putih seperti hatimu. Maaf soal kemarin ya, Ino-chan," kata Itachi panik, tapi kemudian langsung meminta dengan nada memelas.

Ino, sekali lagi, tertegun karena keteguhan hati Itachi. Akhirnya, Ino memetik setangkai bunga mawar merah dan menyelipkannya di tengah sekuntum lili putih Itachi. Ekspresi Itachi yang terlihat heran, membuat Ino tertawa kecil. "Kalau ini, mawar merah. Artinya, i love you," bisik Ino di telinga Itachi. Ino tersenyum di hadapan Itachi, dan hati Itachi pun luluh.

Didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Ino, dan bibir mereka beradu dengan lembut. Menyesap semua kenikmatan dari bibir pasangan masing-masing. Ciuman sejenak itu sungguh mewakili segala perasaan mereka yang meluap, dan kini tertumpah. Cinta menguasai dan merasuki pikiran mereka, dengan lembut menuntun jalan mereka. Setelah Itachi menariknya, keduanya berpandangan sejenak. Keduanya mengatakan kata sakral mereka :

"Aishiteru, Ino-chan..."

"Aishiteru yo, Itachi-kun..."

**~OWARI/THE END/SELESAI~**

**Hai minna, jadi gimana ceritanya, nih? Dan khusus buat Chika-chan, ini gift dari Shana buat kamu! Makasih ya karena kamu selalu setia ngebaca dan ngereview fic Shana, Shana seneeeeng bangetz~**

**Buat semuanya juga, makasih udah ngebaca fic ancur saya, gomen kalau romance-nya dikit, mohon maklum. Jujur, saya fans beratnya Itachi, dan saya sebenernya ga rela Itachi sama siapa-siapa. Itachi cuma boleh sama Shana!*dikubur hidup-hidup*. OK deh, Shana ga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi, kecuali : ****REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
